1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular charging system which stores power generation power of a vehicular generator in a storage battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicular generator is connected to an internal combustion engine via a belt. Power generated by the vehicular generator during deceleration of a vehicle is stored in a storage battery. In a vehicular charging system of recent years, there has been widely adopted a method of suppressing the amount of power generation of the vehicular generator when a driver steps on an accelerator pedal (for example, Patent Document 1). Furthermore, in the case of coasting without stepping on the accelerator pedal or in the case of decelerating the vehicle by stepping on a brake pedal, the amount of power generation of the vehicular generator is made to increase to rapidly charge the storage battery.
In the case of rapidly charging, the amount of power supply to the storage battery is small in a state where the storage battery is close to full charge; and thus, power generation power of an alternating current (AC) generator which is equipped in the vehicle is also small and power generation driving torque generated by the vehicular AC generator is also small. On the contrary, the amount of power supply is needed largely in a state where the amount of charge of the storage battery is deficient; and thus, the power generation power of the vehicular generator also becomes large and the power generation driving torque also becomes large.
As described above, in the vehicular charging system which adopts the method of rapidly charging the storage battery, the power generation driving torque of the vehicular generator fluctuates during the rapid charge depending on the charge state of the storage battery. Deceleration torque of the internal combustion engine also fluctuates due to the fluctuation; and thus, vehicle idle running feeling at the time of separating from the accelerator pedal and vehicle deceleration feeling at the time of stepping on the brake pedal, both feeling being felt by the driver, differ depending on the charge state of the storage battery. In order to avoid this point, when the amount of power generation of the vehicular generator is made to directly increase, the storage battery becomes an overcharge state.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-196104.